Pourquoi pas
by PandorAxel
Summary: Ils étaient tous là, emprisonnés comme des cons. Et si Roxas pouvait revenir, ils avaient une chance de s'en sortir.


Disclaimer : Square Enix comme toujours

Alors j'voulais vous dire : **Joyeux AkuRoku day !** Dans cette fiction j'ai fait comme si aucun membre de l'organisation n'était mort, sauf Roxas et Xion.

* * *

Ils s'étaient tous fait capturer. L'organisation XIII , DiZ, Naminé, le Mickey et ses sujets. Tous. Ils luttaient les uns contre les autres, ils s'acharnaient dans cette guerre. Et ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Non vraiment rien. Parce que pendant qu'ils cherchaient à avoir le pouvoir de la keyblade, enfin pour la plupart car d'autres suivaient un des deux mouvements pour des raisons différentes. Un autre clan avait décidé de s'opposer aux deux déjà en guerre. Et il avait gagné en beauté. Tous capturés, tout prisonniers d'un ennemi jusque là inconnu.

Leur captivité n'était pourtant pas désagréable, d'un point de vue besoin. Moralement c'était une toute autre histoire. A tel point que certaines tensions avaient disparues. Oui, en ce moment même, Luxord jouait aux cartes avec Mickey, Saix, Xigbar, Donald et Xemnas. Ce qui aurait été impossible avant. Naminé échangeait quelques potins avec Larxene et Sora. Enfin certaines choses n'avaient pas changées. Demyx et Axel restaient ensemble, toujours. Riku avait du mal à « prêter » Sora. DiZ rêvait d'étriper Xemnas et de faire un tableau avec ses membres en pièces détachées.

Tous avaient cependant, depuis leur enlèvement, un but commun : anéantir la personne qui avait fait ça. Ce qui allait être très difficile. Car en réalité un scientifique fou avait fait une expérience bizarre. Il avait commencé par construire une machine puissante, puis il avait voulu l'animer avec quelque chose qui ne risquait pas de rouiller, ou de se détruire. Il avait donc mit un cœur dans sa machine. Cette tâche l'avait d'ailleurs tué, et il ne sut jamais qu'il avait mit au monde un sans-cœur plus puissant que tous les autres. Ce sans-cœur avait un semblant de cerveau, il avait crée une armée. Il avait trouvé des ennemis, et il les avait capturés. Même des humains l'aidaient.

La situation semblait désespérée. Même s'ils s'échappaient de leur pièce ils se referaient capturer par le sans-cœur géant, et retournerais au point de départ. Ils le savaient car ils avaient déjà essayé. Même tous contre ce monstre ça n'avait rien fait. Juste Sora avait réussi à le blesser un peu. Seul le maître de la keyblade pouvait quelque chose contre ce monstre. En soupirant, Kairi avait lâchée une phrase par hasard qui avait déclenché chez DiZ et la « sorcière » une forte réaction :

« -Si seulement on avait une autre personne maniant la keyblade aussi bien que Sora …

- Rêves pas trop Kairi !

-Mais ! Roxas !

-Heu Naminé débloque là. Tu te souviens pas qu'il est allé retrouver Sora ? Roxas c'est fini, il existe plus.

-Attendez ! On pourrait essayer de le refaire sortir …

-Si on pouvait on l'aurait déjà fait, mais Roxas et Sora ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble.

-C'est vrai. Sauf que Roxas a quand même vécu longtemps, il a eu le temps d'avoir une vie et des souvenirs à lui. Je pense que je pourrais départager leurs souvenirs et rendre ceux de Roxas à Roxas et laisser ceux de Sora à Sora. »

Axel avait cru s'étouffer, il y avait une solution si SIMPLE depuis le départ ? Et personne ne l'avait fait. Quand il explosa et chercha à étrangler Naminé et DiZ pour ne pas avoir fait ça, on lui répondit que peut être, lui, cherchait juste à retrouver son ami, mais le reste de son clan voulait le pouvoir ENTIER de Sora, et représentait une menace pour la paix du royaume. Il ne sut que répondre à ça, c'était vrai. Tout le monde décida donc qu'ils allaient faire cette manipulation. Même si elle était très risquée, et allait surement prendre plusieurs jours, peut être des semaines, voir des mois. Mais un espoir de solution valait déjà mieux que rien du tout.

Pour refaire sortir Roxas, Naminé inventa un souvenir à Sora : la mort de Riku. Ce faux souvenir eut l'effet voulu, quelques instant après, Roxas avait réapparu et Sora dormait trop profondément pour une sieste normale. Axel bouillait de prendre son petit blond dans ses bras, de le couvrir d'amour et d'affection. Demyx avait à peu près envie de la même chose, même si la nature de ses sentiments restait purement amicale. Personne n'était censé savoir que ceux d'Axel étaient plus forts que ça après tout. Aucun des deux n'avait pu. Naminé avait éloigné les deux garçons de toutes les autres personnes. Elle faisait tout son possible pour démêler les souvenirs, mais Roxas ne l'aidait absolument pas. Le pauvre n'avait plus aucun souvenir d'aucune vie, il ne savait ni son nom, ni où il était, ni qui étaient les gens autour de lui, ni pourquoi on lui demandait de dormir, et surtout il ne savait pas pourquoi il devrait leur faire confiance et obéir.

Après des jours et des jours, la petite blonde avait réussi. Sora s'était réveillé, Roxas avait ses propres souvenirs. La mission était répartie. Premièrement à l'heure du repas Demyx, Donald, Dingo, Kairi et Zexion allaient mettre hors service les humain, libérer le passage. Deuxièmement tous sauf Sora et Roxas allaient tuer tous les sans-cœur entourant le boss. Pour finir les deux maîtres de la keyblade anéantirait le géant en combinant leurs forces. Le petit blond qui venait de se réveiller en avait marre, on l'avait caché pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'il y avait une nouvelle personne dans la cellule. Lui il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans les bras du roux. Lui dire qu'il était désolé. Qu'il n'aurait jamais du le laisser. Qu'en réalité il était amoureux de lui. Et à la place il fallait déjà qu'ils mettent leurs vies en danger. Alors que la première troupe ouvrait le passage il en profita pour prendre Axel à part et lui faire un câlin. Il se promit que s'il en sortait vivant il lui dirait tout. Pour le moment il se contenta d'un simple « désolé. » Mot qui suffit amplement à Axel. Tout attendri d'être le premier que Roxas soit allé voir il se promit la même chose.

[ . . . ]

Deux mois après tout avait changé. Roxas et Sora avaient pu continuer à exister tous les deux en même temps. Au plus grand bonheur de leurs amis. Mais deux promesses n'avaient pas été tenues : ni Roxas, ni Axel, n'avaient avoué leurs sentiments. Ils s'étaient quand même bien rapprochés.

Mais la situation avait bien évoluée. Les deux clans n'étaient plus en guerre. Enfin oublions le côté « mickey ». Au sein de l'organisation tout avait reprit son cour. Xemnas était extrêmement content d'avoir récupéré le manieur de keyblade, à tel point qu'il décida de passer l'éponge sur sa fuite.

Luxord était aux fourneaux avec Marluxia. En attendant que le repas soit près le trio d'inséparable était sur un des canapés. Demyx écrivant une partition, Axel somnolant sur l'épaule de Roxas qui lui caressait les cheveux. Le joueur de sitar, aussi innocent qu'il était avait quand même remarqué l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans les endroits où les numéros XIII et VIII étaient seuls. Mais il ne savait toujours pas, pour le moment, comment les mettre ensemble. La solution allait vite lui tomber dessus.

Le lendemain même. Saix distribuait des missions. Zexion, Axel, Demyx et Roxas devaient faire une mission de deux et se retrouver une fois finies. Avant que quiconque commence à faire les équipes Demyx embrassa Zexion en déclarant hilare qu'il voulait partir avec lui, que pendant la nuit il avait eu la flèche de cupidon sur Zexion. Heureusement qu'il était parti immédiatement après et que Xemnas n'avait pas entendu. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas pensé à prévenir le brun ténébreux qu'il s'agissait d'une ruse pour mettre ses deux amis ensemble, et ce dernier n'avait pas comprit tout ce qui lui arrivait. Sans avoir trop le choix, ce qui ne les gênait pas, Roxas et Axel partirent de leur côté.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le pays imaginaire. La mission finie Roxas, naïf, avait cru au mensonge de Demyx et suggéra à son ami de les laisser seuls encore un moment. Pour passer le temps ils s'amusèrent à voler partout où ils pouvaient, grâce à la poudre de la fée clochette. Il était assez simple de voler … mais la chose se compliqua quand ils passèrent sous un rocher. Roxas se le prit en pleine tête, il perdit l'équilibre, et tomba … comme par hasard … dans les bras d'Axel. Ce dernier rigola et lui dit « Hé mon p'tit Roxy tu m'fais des avances là ? », il eut comme réponse un petit poing inefficace dans l'épaule. Le roux le plaqua contre les parois de la grotte où ils étaient et lui susurra d'une façon sensuelle qu'il serait le plus heureux des similis si il lui avait réellement fait des avances. Le blond, rouge de honte, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le cou du rouquin. C'en fut trop pour se dernier qui cette fois avoua tout à son meilleur ami. A sa plus grande joie ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Avant que leurs rapports aillent trop loin, dés les premières minutes de leur nouvelle relation, ils décidèrent à bout de souffle de retrouver les deux autres.

Curieusement à ce moment là, la plus grande surprise fit de voir Axel et Roxas main dans la main, plutôt que Demyx et Zexion en train se s'embrasser. Après tout seul Demyx savait qu'à la base c'était une ruse, et il s'était bien gardé de le dire quand le beau brun lui avait proposé une relation.

Ce soir là, Xemnas fut obligé de remettre toutes ses théories en cause, voyant sous sa citadelle, deux couples.


End file.
